El fondo del abismo
by Blueee.Summer
Summary: Me perdí en su mirada y en sus mentiras. Quise salir de aquel abismo donde él me había metido... Ellos no dejaran que lo haga.
1. Conociéndolo

**Personajes: Hatake Kakashi (24), Haruno Sakura (20); ****Uchiha Sasuke (20); ****Uzumaki Naruto (20).**

**Advertencia: AU, V****ocabulario Obsceno, Sexo, Drogas, Temas tabués de la sociedad.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masaki Kishimoto, la historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

Cuando lo conocí

La primera vez que lo vi fue en la facultad de medicina.

Iba atrasada por veinte minutos a la clase de introducción de la carrera, _el primer día de clases, _la universidad era grande y se podía perder fácilmente, o bueno yo si lo hice, después de recorrer una parte de ella y preguntar por donde se encontraba dicho salón del mal que parecía querer seguir escondido, lo encontré, no muy lejos de donde estaba, fui llegando a paso lento y a unos pasos había un grupo de tres chicos en la puerta. Y entre ellos estaba **él.**

Al ir acercándome mi vista no quería moverse de aquel joven que poseía una piel blanca con cabellos negros como la noche y sus ojos, sus ojos negros parecían estar vacíos por unos breves momentos me hipnotizaron. Y por primera vez sentí como mi corazón quisiera salir de mi pecho.

–Ya hemos tocado y aun no nos abren – su voz me hizo sentir un escalofrió por la espalda y me detuve antes de que mi mano toqué la puerta, lo volteé a ver y solo asentí. Me sentía su mirada en mí, como un depredador mira a su presa. La profesora había abierto la puerta y nos dejó entrar, me senté en la esquina izquierda mientras que él se fue a la esquina derecha y aun con toda esa distancia seguía sintiendo su mirada.

Solo dos días más pasaron y él junto con un chico de cabellos rubios que se habían sentado a mi costado me hablaron por el proyecto que habían dejado en Biología Celular y Modular.

–Cierto, no nos hemos presentado, Soy Uzumaki Naruto y él es Uchiha Sasuke ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

–Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura…

_Actualmente como hubiera deseado decir "No" a esa propuesta aquella vez. _


	2. Sexo

**Amigos**

Los meses pasaron y cada día nos volvíamos más unidos, sobre todo Sasuke y yo, podría decir que nos volvimos mejores amigos, tenía ese aire misterioso pero era alguien en quien se podía confiar.

_O eso pensaba._

Y con Naruto no había mucha diferencia, también nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos pero había una leve incomodidad y eso era porque yo le guste desde el momento que me vio y hablarme por el proyecto fue su excusa perfecta para acercarse a mí pero a pesar de que me pretendía **muy notoriamente** seguíamos encontrándonos los tres en todos los ratos libres que teníamos. Los sábados de películas en casa de Sasuke era un ejemplo, asustar a Naruto sin duda era lo mejor de ese día. Pero un fin de semana fue la diferencia.

Teníamos clase de recuperación, yo por tener un trabajo en un karaoke nocturno no pude levantarme a tiempo, cuando cogí el celular pude ver los ciento cincuenta mensajes de WhatsApp del grupo: "**Konoha idiots baby's"**

_Porqué sí... Ese era el nombre de nuestro pequeño grupo, podemos agradecerle también a Naruto ese gracioso y vergonzoso nombre…_

Los mensajes eran la típica pelea de Naruto con Sasuke pero esta vez con un buen motivo, de los tres solo Naruto estaba en aquella clase tan aburrida, se quejaba por abandonarlo a su suerte y mientras seguían sus reclamos decidí ir avanzando para casa de mi mejor amigo.

No demoré mucho, estaba tan solo a unos quince minutos en carro, abrí la puerta.

_Los tres teníamos las llaves de cualquiera de nuestras casas._

Me adentre hasta la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar y lo encontré en la sala.

– ¡Oi Sasuke! ¿Desayunaste?

– ¿Por qué cada vez que vienes vas directo a la comida?

– Porque tengo hambre… Ayer llegue tan tarde del trabajo que no pude comer nada.

– Bueno apúrate y mientras esperamos al idiota de Naruto veamos "¿Dónde está el fantasma?"

Una vez que tuve todo listo nos fuimos para su cuarto como siempre habíamos hecho para ver la película, era una de comedia y hasta la mitad de la película todo estaba bien y en orden... Hasta que agite su gaseosa e hice que todo se cayera en su cara. Me quise escapar de su enojo pero me agarro por la cintura y me volvió a tumbar a la cama, estábamos dando vuelvas por toda la cama pero al final él termino encima de mí y empezó hacerme cosquillas.

Me rendí y por unos segundos nos quedamos con la respiración agitada por toda la _persecución, _me miró con sus ojos negros pero esta vez no parecían estar vacíos y sin esperarlo **él me beso** **y yo le correspondí.**

Su mano derecha se posó rápidamente en mi cintura acariciándola mientras que su otra mano fue hacia mi mejilla, la acaricio e hizo que el beso se profundizara más. Paso poco tiempo y su mano bajo hasta el botón de mi pantalón... y ahí reaccione.

– No... – Corté el beso y aleje su mano – Eso no – mi voz estaba agitada y muy avergonzada

_¡¿Cómo carajos de ser mejores amigos pasamos a esto?!_

Él solo se disculpó e hicimos como si nada hubiera pasado. Se paró para ver su celular... ¡Eran las cinco de la tarde y Naruto nunca apareció!

_Maldije a Naruto el resto del día, si no hubiera querido ser responsable justo ese fin de semana nada de esto hubiera empezado._

**Sexo**

Creí que había sido solo un beso y que todo iba a quedar en el olvido.

Se volvió a repetir a tan solo a los pocos días cuando estábamos los tres en su casa. Naruto buscaba una película para ver mientras que yo estaba preparando algo para comer todos. Sasuke entro a la cocina y sin más se acercó a mí, me giro con algo de brusquedad y me beso, por unos segundos me resistí pero después termine perdida en sus labios. Me volví adicta a sus besos. Y Naruto nunca lo sospecho, muchos de nuestros besos fueron mientras Naruto estaba distraído.

Pero eran solo besos, nunca lo deje avanzar más. Todo cambio a fin de ese año, fue exactamente el 6 de Diciembre del 2016, el día siguiente, miércoles, era el examen final de "Anatomía Humana" un dolor de cabeza para todos. Y como "_buenos estudiantes_" que éramos decidimos estudiar juntos en la casa de Sasuke. Un supuesto estudio donde terminamos comprando dos six pack de cervezas y caminando hacia algún parque para poder estar seguir conversando y tomando tranquilamente.

Eran las diez de la noche e íbamos seis six pack que serían aproximadamente tres cajas de cerveza y ahora un pequeño ron para matar la noche cortesía de Naruto, que ya estaba queriendo pelearse con un árbol porque lo vio mal. Y como yo soy la que siempre tengo las _buenas ideas_, los tres tuvimos una competencia de quien se terminaba más rápido diez shot's de ron. Naruto y yo estábamos borrachos, el único que seguía en sus cinco sentidos era Sasuke.

Pero algo paso, Naruto se fue, nos abandonó a nuestra suerte y yo me moría de ganas de ir al baño. Solo había un gimnasio cerca y no quiso que entremos. Me estaba desesperando así que seguimos avanzando intentando que alguien se ampare de mí.

– Malditos hombres... ustedes pueden ir a un árbol y listo... ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando muy seriamente en operarme, sería muy práctico en estas situaciones ¿Tu no lo crees así? – Sasuke no dudo en burlarse de mí. Detuvo su andar y le lance una mirada molesta– No es hora de pararse y pensar sobre la vida ¡ME ESTOY ORINANDO! ¡AVANZA!

– Entremos acá.

– ¡Es un hotel! – grite avergonzada y moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa.

– No vamos a encontrar nada abierto a esta hora, entra, haces lo que tienes que hacer y nos vamos – su cara de seriedad me aseguro que no mentía y le creí. Entre, y él pago.

_Al parecer también se tenía que pagar así solo vallas por quince minutos. ¡Qué estafadores!_

Sentí un gran alivio al correr literalmente al baño, al salir Sasuke también entro, así que aproveche a echarme un rato porque todo me daba vueltas. Se demoró un poco y me pareció que hablaba con alguien por celular, parecía molesto pero no interrumpí, esa cama era verdaderamente muy cómoda.

– ¿Lista?

– No... Esta cama está muy cómoda y... – No pude terminar lo que quise decirle, sentí sus labios sobre los míos y como siempre correspondí.

Los besos se volvían más demandantes y los toques por parte de ambos no tardaron en aparecer, me acomodó mejor y se dirigió a mi cuello para llenarlo de besos, varios gemidos se escaparon de mí boca. Ambos nos ayudamos para sacarnos el polo y sin demora nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, su mano se volvió a posicionar en el botón de mi pantalón y pudo hacer lo que le negué repetidas veces.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, quiero hacer una aclaración, Kakashi sí aparecerá, es un KakaSaku

Él aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, así que no se desesperen xd

Los quiere Summer.

_Espero que no me maten por dejarlo tan atrás a Kakashi pero prometo que valdrá la pena_


	3. Alcohol, Dolor y Kakashi

**Dolor**

Después de lo sucedido ese día seguimos teniendo nuestros **_encuentros,_** estábamos más unidos y en ocasiones nos tratábamos como _algo_ _más. _Fue así por lo menos por un mes y medio más hasta que unos malestares llegaron a finales de Enero. Pensé que era por el agotamiento de trabajar en el karaoke, había ocasiones en las cuales no podía cenar por la mucha rotación de clientes y tampoco podía desayunar dado que me levantaba a las once o doce de la mañana. Deje pasar los días y cada vez me sentía más cansada, solo quería dormir y comer mucho helado. Hasta que un día ordenando mi habitación que estaba echa un desastre encontré algo curioso, en mi primer cajón estaba un paquete de toallas higiénicas sin abrir lo cual me pareció muy raro y vi el calendario que estaba en la pared, estábamos diez de Febrero…

_Diez de Febrero…_

_Diez…_

_¡Diez!_

Me agarre fuerte del mueble ante el golpe repentino de información y sin esperar más agarre mis llaves, algo de efectivo y fui a paso lento a la farmacia pensando que todo era un mal sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría.

–

No lo fue, aproximadamente iba veinte minutos viendo el resultado positivo de aquella prueba y pesar como sería la mejor manera de hablar con Sasuke sobre eso.

–

Todo se resumió a una foto y un gran momento de silencio en el chat.

_Sí, no fue el mejor medio para decírselo pero insistió tanto en saber que termine enviándole una simple foto._

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero ahora alguien tocaba la puerta muy fuerte y desesperadamente. Vi por el ojo de la puerta a Sasuke y a otro chico más, jamás lo había visto. Era más alto, aparentaba de unos veintiséis años, tenía cabellos grises y estaba sin polo. Dudé un poco pero abrí la puerta y ambos entraron mientras seguían normales su conversación.

– Maldita sea Sasuke... ¿Porque siempre te metes en estos problemas?

– Silencio Hidan... Ella es quien te hable – ambas miradas se posaron en mí y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

_Debí haber huido en ese momento._

En un movimiento rápido Hidan se acercó a mí. Puso su mano bruscamente en mi mentón y movió mi cara lentamente examinándola.

– Joder... realmente es muy bonita... Esa piel blanca y esos cabellos rosados esta para comerla y mejor ni siquiera menciono ese cuerpo... ¡Por Jashin-sama! Malparido te comiste a una muy buena mercancía– se lamió los labios y su mirada se volvió depredadora – Lastima que ya tienes a Sarada como hija, su hijo hubiera sido mucho mejor.

– No te olvides que la familia de Karin también tiene negocios **bajo la mesa**, no podía hacerlo... Pero con ella es distinto, ni siquiera sabe la reputación del apellido Uchiha... ¿No es así, Sakura? –_ ¿Tenía una hija?_ En aquella ocasión mi mente se nublo, todo en él cambio, su mirada lucia más vacía que el primer día que lo conocí, su tono de voz parecía la de un maniaco y esa aura que desprendía ni siquiera parecía humana. Me quede inmóvil y solo pude negar con la cabeza ¿Que reputación tenían los _Uchihas?_

– Mafia hermosa – anuncio Hidan mientras buscaba algo en su pantalón – ¿Acaso nunca escuchaste de Akatsuki y de Itachi Uchiha...

– No le digas cosas de más... – se acercó un poco a mí y lanzo un sobre en el sillón – Iras a realizarte un aborto.

– No – fueron las únicas palabras que me salieron, me quede muda al sentir las dos miradas sobre mí.

– Sí lo harás, eres mía, solo mía, yo puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana y tú me vas a obedecer... – Sasuke se fue acercando y yo retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda dio con la pared, se acercó hasta mi cuello y suspiro mi aroma.

– ¡Púdrete! – grité mientras lo empujaba y le tiraba un cachetada que resonó por toda la habitación

– Hidan, haz lo tuyo...

Aquel hombre se fue acercando a mí, intente correr pero él fue más rápido, me agarro de mi brazo y puso un pañuelo con cloroformo.

–

Recupere la conciencia cuando sentí un dolor punzante en el vientre bajo, mis parpados se me hacían pesado y tuve que abrirlos muy lento, me encontraba en mi cama, estaba tapada con una de mis colchas más gruesas, divise a un extraño en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama rápido, el dolor vino a mí pero no deje de observarlo, era un hombre de aproximadamente 22 años, tenía una gran cabellera rubia y ojos celestes.

– Hey… relájate, no deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo, aun estas sangrando por la operación, hm– es lo único que pronuncio mientras se sentaba al costado mío. Y también fue lo suficiente para saber lo que Sasuke había hecho.

Me salieron fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y después de insultar, golpear, logre botar al rubio de mi departamento. Observe mi buzo plomo llenarse de sangre, llegue como pude a mi cama, me recosté y llore.

**Alcohol y Kakashi**

Todo cambio, Sasuke seguía en la universidad, pero ni Naruto ni yo nos acercábamos a él, no tenía idea que cosas habrán pasado con ellos y la verdad preferí no preguntar. Él me volvió a buscar muchas veces, jamás respondí a su llamado a pesar que gritaba afuera de mi puerta que le pertenecía y que tarde o temprano volvería.

Todo cambio, y con ello yo también lo hice. Después de lo que me hicieron me refugie en el alcohol, bueno, trabajaba en un karaoke donde toda la noche servían alcohol, muy aparte que mucho hombres nos regalaban tragos y ahora sin ningún remordimiento aceptaba... Sentía que eso de alguna forma me liberaba, que al menos por unos pequeños instantes mi mente olvidara lo que me hicieron y poder sentir tranquilidad. Esta noche no iba a ser la diferencia...

Me encontraba trabajando, eran como las dos de la mañana e iba tomando por mi séptimo vaso de whisky.

_A las chicas que trabajábamos algunos clientes nos invitaban tragos, antes los rechazaba, ahora pido a gritos que me inviten más._

Ya podía observar como algunas cosas se movían solas – Y decían que los fantasmas no existían... – dije en voz baja y una pequeña risa salió de mis labios mientras de un solo trago termine mi vaso lista para ir a atender a las personas que llegaban.

– Pues... Sí con ese whisky observas fantasmas, puede que también tome lo mismo... – al voltearme a mi lado izquierdo vi a un joven, demasiado atractivo, tenía unos ojos negros muy hermosos, una si risa encantadora que estoy segura que podía derretir un glaciar gigante – _Si hubiera estado en el Titanic seguro todos se hubieran salvado _– pensé y seguí analizándolo, poseía un cabello plateado que desafiaba a la gravedad y no dude en seguir preguntándome _– ¿Se sentiría igual de suave como se ve? ¿Serán esteroides o gimnasio? ¿Sera un ratero muy guapo?_

Observe mi vaso de whisky y mire a todos lados – ¿Me han drogado y estoy viendo unas muy buenas alucinaciones o en serio eres así de guapo? – Me quede observando su rostro y hasta acerque mi dedo para tocar una de sus mejillas para saber si era real.

– Puedo asegurar que soy muy real – agarro la mano con la que estaba hincando sus mejillas y la beso – Me llamo Kakashi ¿y tú?

–Mi nombre es Sakura, ¿Sabes Kakashi? No se encuentran a guapos chicos como tú en sitios como este…

– Fue un largo día y nada como llegar a un bar, encontrar a una hermosa chica con un vestido negro que afirma que con ese whisky se pueden ver fantasmas, creo que tome la mejor decisión ¿No crees Sakura? – De nuevo me hizo esa sonrisa de medio lado, coqueta y seguro de sí mismo. Me levante con el equilibrio que aun tenia y fui atrás de la barra.

– Acá tienes Kakashi, el mismo whisky, esta va por la casa – le guiñe el ojo y me puse el pequeño mandil camarero color negro para poder atender a los clientes.

_El haberlo encontrado ese día solo fue el comienzo._


	4. Amanecer

Perspectiva de Kakashi

**Amanecer**

Una noche en la cual quería quitarme la amargura de las recientes noticias, termino pasando más tranquila de lo que imagine. Y todo por esa chica.

Me quede en la barra del bar tomando el whisky-que-te-hace-ver-fantasmas pero en lugar de ver fantasmas solo podía verla a ella. Muchas de las chicas que estaban ahí se me acercaron a mí pero solo esa pelirosa pudo robar mi atención en toda la noche. Llegaron a ser las tres y media de la madrugada y ya era que cerraran el local, salí y no pude despedirme de ella, mis pies se detuvieron después de dar algunos pasos y no quisieron moverse de ahí.

Me dirigí a unas de las sillas públicas que había a un costado y me dedique a esperarla. No sé cuánto tiempo se demoró pero me había quedado dormido, pensé que se había ido ya hasta que….

– Hola hermosa – un sujeto con cara de pocos amigos se acercó a ella, impidiéndole el paso. Ella quiso rodearlo pero se acercó otro y le apunto con un cuchillo.

– Dame la mochila... –

Ahí yo **reaccioné**, ni siquiera termino de hablar ese sujeto cuando con un solo puñetazo de mi brazo izquierdo lo noquee, él otro solo al verme huyó. Me voltee para ver a Sakura y estaba en shock, estaba temblando, sus ojos estaban perdidos y se tambaleaba un poco hasta que se desmayó. No podía dejarla tirada en la calle, así que como una persona normal sin intenciones pervertidas la lleve a una de mis casas que estaba a tres cuadras.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y Sakura no reaccionaba, la paranoia me estaba entrando…

_¿Y si es shock fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba? ¿Estará respirando? ¡No estúpido no te acerques, si se levanta y te ve se asustara!_

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que hice lo que cualquier persona común haría… lo busque en internet. Justo en el momento que estoy escribiendo en Google, ella se mueve.

_– Al menos no estaba muerta... _– Sí por un lado me sentí tranquilo, por el otro... ¿Cómo le explicaría a alguien que acaba de conocer que la cargo y que ahora se encuentra en su su casa y la echo en su cama?

– ¿K-kakashi? ¿Que paso? ¿D-donde estoy?...

– Uhmmm pues estas en mi casa – Lo dije en tono despreocupado para que no notara el nerviosismo que generaba – Te intentaron robar, por casualidades de la vida pasaba por ahí y te ayudé. Pero tu shock fue muy fuerte y te desmayaste... Y bueno... no te podía dejar tirada en plena calle ¿Quien me serviría ese whisky-que-hace-ver-fantasmas? – No me respondió nada, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, yo jamás hubiera deducido lo que diría a continuación.

– Vaya... En serio si que eres bien guapo...

– ... – Me quede mudo, no era de las personas que sé sonrojarme, muchos dirían que por los libros que leo nada en ese aspecto podía sorprenderme pero ella con tan solo esas palabras logro que un pequeño y notorio rubor apareciera. Emanaba una inocencia muy provocativa.

– ¡Ay no! ¿¡Lo dije en voz alta!? Demonios...

_Luego de eso jamás me separé de ella._


	5. Encuentro

Perspectiva Kakashi

**Encuentro**

Haberla encontrado ese día cambió todo, ya no me enfocaba en mi trabajo, ni en los planes que ya estaban destinados para mí. Ahora todas las noches voy a verla, la espero hasta que termine su turno y conversamos hasta que el sol vuelve a salir.

La primera vez estuve en desacuerdo con sentarnos en aquel barranco cerca de su trabajo a conversar, pero cuando los rayos del sol fueron cayendo e iluminaron todo supe porque era su lugar favorito. Era un lugar que parecía mágico, las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí ni siquiera sabían de tan maravilloso lugar y es ahí cuando supe que Sakura era una persona única.

**Pero**

_Por mucho que sea una persona única, todos tenemos un pasado, y esta noche yo conocí el suyo._

Era un viernes en la noche, su trabajo estaba tranquilo así que nos pusimos a conversar en una mesa, todo estaba bien, nos burlábamos, nos reíamos, era como sí nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Hasta que **él** apareció.

Yo lo conocía perfectamente, hace bastantes años y sabíala** clase de persona** qué es. Cuando me observó no dudo en sorprenderse pero solo se concentró en mi pocos segundos, su semblante de rabia y celos se dirigió a ella. La sentí temblar, y fue suficiente para querer protegerla.

– ¡Oí ...! – Sasuke estaba ebrio, apestaba a alcohol y a perfume de mujer, era normal en él, desde que lo conocía era esa clase de persona, una que no le importa nada excepto él mismo. Cuando grito quiso tirar a Sakura del brazo yo una rapidez impresionante me levante y lo impedí.

El ambiente se tensó, dos auras predominaban en el ambiente: una que gritaba **mío** y otro que grita **proteger**, la segunda más fuerte que la otra. Nos lanzamos unas miradas de odio puro.

– ¡Tú no puedes ignorarme! ¡Eres mía y solo mía! No de él – me señaló – Nadie cambiará eso... – un chico de cabellos largos y rubios detuvo su escándalo.

– _Él es un **Hatake**, no hagas estupideces o comenzaras una **guerra**... _– al menos su acompañante era inteligente.

– Kakashi, vámonos... por favor – fije mi mirada en ella al sentir su mano en mi brazo, hice que saliera primero para protegerla por si intentaba algo más.

– Te estaré vigilando, Hatake – susurro bajo cuando pase por su lado.

– Y yo a ti, Uchiha

– ¿Porque el rubio mencionó que podía comenzar una guerra? – No tuve el valor de decirle la verdad. No tenia idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero Sakura quería salir de esa oscuridad ¿Como decirle que yo formaba parte de eso? – Los Hatakes somos reconocidos por ser extremadamente buenos en MMA, somos mucho mejores que varios Uchihas que están en ese deporte y por otras "X" cosas, si se metían con nosotros ellos terminarían muertos.

_Esa última palabra la dije con tono cómico, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Gai jamás me perdonará este rose con los Uchihas. La paz estaba empezando a quebrarse._


	6. Enamoramiento

Perspectiva Sakura

**Enamoramiento**

Y así como lo conocí, rápido sin previo aviso, así también se metió en mi vida.

Después de nuestro encuentro en el bar, él venía cada tres días, siempre solo tomando unos vasos de whiskys, se quedaba hasta mi hora de salida y nos íbamos juntos. Al principio pensé que era una coincidencia, pero empezó a venir cada dos días, pedía menos vasos y conversaba más conmigo, me seguía, incluso me ayudaba a atender. Después empezó a venir dejando solo un día, ahí me preocupe, pensaba seriamente en que tenía problemas con el alcohol, pero luego me di cuenta... Él ya no tomaba, solo hablaba conmigo, reía, jugábamos, incluso pidió trabajo de seguridad para poder cuidarme, según él, a lo cual los dueños aceptaron gustosos.

Pasó el tiempo, y cuando me di cuenta ya le había contado muchas cosas de mí: Un padre que se fue dejando en la calle a mi madre, deudas, la verdadera pobreza, el suicidio de mi madre, sobre Sasuke y el aborto. Él, de las pocas personas a quienes les conté mi vida fue quien pareció escuchar todo de corazón, él comprendió. Y solo pocas personas hacen eso.

Ahora no solo pasamos la noche en el trabajo juntos, si no, también en las mañanas. Se adueñó de mi cocina, no supe como entró la primera vez, ni siquiera sentí como si hubiera sido invadida mi privacidad, lo sentí familiar, ahora cada vez que despierto lo encuentro cocinando el desayuno o en la sala leyendo sus libros... Oh sus libros, al principio pensé que eran muy pervertidos, conozco al autor por la boca de personas, pero cuando Kakashi me invitó a leerlo junto a él... No solo se trataba de sexo. El autor, Jiraiya, plasmó el amor que sentía por su musa, Tunade, uno de nuestros pasatiempos ahora es leer.

Ahora Kakashi está preparando una rica lasaña, yo solo lo observo, pone tanta _perfección_ al cocinar, mis ojos se pierden en él y me sale una sonrisa tonta. No pasa mucho cuando termina de preparar nuestra cena, abro una botella de vino mientras acomodó la mesa. La mitad de la cena pasa tranquila, hasta que pronunció _esas palabras._

– Me gustas Sakura... Incluso puedo decir que es algo mucho más que _gustar _– Su expresión era perezosa pero estaba lleno de nervios, lo sé, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón aun con una mesa entre nosotros. Yo me sonroje y algo en mí se sintió aliviado.

– Tu también me gustas Kakashi – decidí ser la que de el segundo paso y me acerqué a él. Nos abrazamos fuerte y nos dimos un suave beso. Un beso que transmitió sentimientos que no pueden decirse con palabras, estoy más que segura que jamás volveré a sentirme sola.


	7. Llamado

**Llamado**

Gai se encontraba llamándome como loco al celular y puede que yo tenga un poco la culpa, no le había contado del roce que tuve hace un mes con los Uchihas y no con cualquier _Uchiha_, con nada más y nada menos que con Sasuke, con el futuro jefe de la familia y no solo eso, también había descuidado mis activades como actual cabeza de la familia Hatake. Todo por ella, y no me arrepentía, nunca supe que sería tener una vida _normal, _una donde no tengas riesgo de que te maten cada día, y lo poco que había vivido con ella me había gustado a tal punto de pensar que estaba en el lugar equivocado todos estos años. Ya había ignorado por lo menos cinco llamadas, tenía sueño, lo único que necesitaba era una noche en paz, pero al parecer eso no llegaría.

Ahora Gai de encontraba tocando mi puerta con desesperación. No tuve más opción que abrir.

– ¿Nunca te enseñaron a contestar el celular? – Gai tenía un semblante serio, algo no común, pensé que en estos momentos estaría maldiciéndome por mis estupideces – Tenemos que hablar sobre los Uchihas.

– Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... lamento no haberte dicho...

– ¿Acaso ya lo sabes? – Interrumpió algo sorprendido. Y la verdad me confundió más

– ¿Ya sé sobre qué?

– De lo que yo sé ¿Tú lo sabes?

– No sé lo que tú sabes porque no es lo que yo sé que te dije que sabía (?)

– Entonces que es lo que tú sabes que yo no sé pero pensaste que sabía y al final no era lo mismo que tu pensaste que sabía.

– Ok, no iremos a ningún lado así ¿Qué paso, Gai? – Mencioné aburrido y dejando caer mis hombros, lo hice pasar a la sala y con unos vasos de whisky soltó la bomba.

– Uchiha Madara, la cabeza de _esa familia,_ ha convocado una reunión para hoy a las 00 horas.

Ni cara de impresión no pude esconderla,

Uchiha Madara... traté pocas veces con él, mi padre lo hacía más cuando era época de _guerra_, pero con las pocas veces que crucé palabra podía decir que Uchiha Madara era un hombre muy respetable, con ideas claras y cuerdas pero cuando venganza se trataba sacaba su peor lado, un lado psicópata que te hacía desear estar en el infierno antes que en su **lista,** sé también que no es del tipo que pide reuniones, aunque supongo que por nuestra _paz_ puede que lo haga, sin embargo, no me puedo quitar este mal sabor de la boca.

–

Y cuando la reunión fue acercándose unos rumores llegaron a mí, al parecer hoy le iban a pasar el liderazgo a Sasuke. Y después de aquel roce, dudo que salga ileso de ese lugar.

Llegamos tarde, _como siempre_, pero nadie se sorprendió, se veían tranquilos, supongo que las personas se acostumbran a la firma clave de los Hatakes; la tardanza. Rápidamente nos acomodamos al frente de los Uchihas.

– Buenas noches, mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza...

– Supongo que acostarte con la perra de otro te quita mucho tiempo...

Y fue en ese momento donde todo se fue al carajo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke había sacado un revólver para apuntarme y yo estaba posicionado en su garganta con una navaja de acero con doble hoja con curva.

– Vaya... pensé que los Uchihas odiaban las armas... – sonreí, al ver que las caras de sorpresa pasaban a incomodidad por los miembros de su familia.

– No estás en posición de burlarte, un solo movimiento y estas muerto...

– Dispárame entonces... pero te aseguró que antes de morir habré cortado tu garganta.


	8. Verdad

**Perspectiva Kakashi**

**Verdad**

– ¿Kakashi, puedes decirme que demonios paso ahí? – Gai estaba nervioso, siguiéndome después de aquella desastrosa reunión, me cogió del hombro y me hizo voltear a verlo – Ahora habla ¿Por qué parece que Sasuke y tú tienen problemas y no son por los negocios?

Subimos al carro para salir de la residencia Uchiha donde había sido la reunión y le fui contando **todo** lo que había pasado: Conocerla en el bar al que fui luego de saber que mi mejor amigo, Obito, solo se había acercado a mí para saber nuestros movimientos y había fingido su muerte, sobre el whisky-que-te-hace-ver-fantasmas, el salvarla cuando salía de su trabajo, haberla seguido frecuentando, mi encuentro con Sasuke y sobre todo lo que sentía por ella. Cuando termine de contarle todo se quedó en silencio, supongo que calmando sus ganas de cortarme el cuello.

– Tenemos que ir con ella – Finalmente Gai hablo, me observó con su típica sonrisa y su mano con aprobación.

– ¿Por qué con ella? ¿No sería mejor ir con los demás de la familia y contarles todo lo que paso?

– Pues debes ponerla a salvo ¿No crees? Sasuke puede ir por ella, aunque sea una _persona normal_* esta en medio de todo. Seguro Sakura pensará igual, después de todo le contaste sobre los Hatake ¿Verdad?

Un silencio rondo en el auto.

– Se lo contaste ¿Cierto?

Otro silencio inundo el auto. No, no le había contado nada de mi padre y mucho menos sobre mi _famoso apellido._

– No Gai, no se lo conté ¿Cómo podría? Eh echo cosas de las cuales me arrepiento. No puedo simplemente decirle: _¿Sabes? mi apellido es uno de los más reconocidos en la mafia y contrabando, mi padre fue conocido como "El Colmillo Blanco" por el mayor narcotráfico de cocaína… Ah y me olvidaba, Sasuke Uchiha, él que te hizo tu vida miserable, es uno de nuestros principales enemigos con los cuales teníamos una tregua pero ahora ya no porque esta demente" _

–

Cuando menos lo esperé ya nos encontrábamos afuera del trabajo de Sakura, pero un mal sabor de boca vino a mi cuando vi un BMW negro en la entrada.

– ¿Acaso ese no es…? – Gai no termino de articular la pregunta cuando entre corriendo al local, ese auto era de él. El ambiente era tranquilo, la música estaba a tope, el nerviosismo me ganaba… hasta que la pude ver preparando unos tragos junto con el bartender llamado Genma, lo conocía muy bien, era un infiltrado mio, busque a Sasuke con la mirada y no lo encontré.

– Kakashi – Sakura se acercó a mí y me saludó con un beso y una pequeña sonrisa – ¿No tenías una reunión con tus amigos hoy?

No supe que responderle, hasta que llegó Gai, esquivé su pregunta al presentarlo. Le dije que teníamos que irnos con urgencia, que le explicaría en el camino y acepto. Todo estaba saliendo bien y tranquilo, ya estábamos en la puerta del local, hasta que él hizo aparición.

– Vaya vaya vaya... Miren con quién me vine a encontrar.

Sasuke la agarró de la muñeca izquierda y yo de la derecha para evitar que se la lleve. El ambiente se tornó pesado, él tenia a aún pequeño grupo de cuatro personas atrás, esto no saldría nada bien. Pero una acción logró sacar del trance a los presentes. Sakura jaló el brazo con la que Sasuke la sostenía y se soltó.

– ¡Joder! ¡Ya déjame en paz, Sasuke! ¡No soy tuya y tampoco pertenezco _a tu mundo!_ ¡Déjame tranquila!

Sasuke se empezó a reír cínicamente, ella lo veía confundida, esto ya no me está gustando, quise salir con Sakura y Gai pero sus acompañantes nos impidieron seguir avanzando – ¿No crees que es gracioso Kakashi? Dice que no pertenece a **nuestro** mundo pero esta nueva disputa comenzó por _ella_...

– ¿Su mundo? ¿Disputa? – Sakura volteó a verme, buscando alguna respuesta en mi mirada, se veía confundida y algo asustada.

– ¿Acaso no sé lo dijiste? – Sasuke comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de nosotros de manera lenta. Le mandé una mirada sería, pero ni eso lo detuvo – Hatake Kakashi, es igual a mi Sakura – se acercó a ella y con su mano intento acariciar levemente su rostro, ella lo apartó de un manotazo – Narcotráfico, mafia y asesinatos... Tienes 1475 asesinatos confirmados ¿Cierto? Tengo que decir que es un numero impresionante, ni nuestro mercenario a llegado a tanto. Pero bueno estamos hablando de Sharingan no Kakashi.

– Kakashi... ¿De que esta hablando? – Y fue ahí donde todo se fue a la mierda, la voz de Sakura se cortaba, me seguía observando queriendo una explicación. No sabía que decirle.

– Vámonos, creo que tienen mucho por hablar... – antes de irse me dedicó una sonrisa sádica. No le preste atención, volteé a verla y sin querer seguir con el tema, cogi con cuidado su brazo y le dije que teníamos que irnos. Pero ella deshizo el agarre.

– ¿Es cierto?... – Hubo un pequeño silencio, no podía seguir mintiéndole, Sasuke había dicho toda la verdad, un nudo se fue formando en mi garganta– ¡Kakashi respóndeme! ¿¡Es cierto!?

– Sí Sakura... Lo es.


	9. Secuestro

**Secuestro**

Kakashi abrió la boca un par de veces mas no salió ni una palabra. Se produjo un largo silencio. Sakura pensaba que hacer, la experiencia pasada le decía que corriera de ahí, que ya experimento un poco de ese mundo y que no quería volver, pero por otro lado, estaba lo vivido con Kakashi, había demostrado ser diferente. Pero... ¿Cómo volver a creer en alguien que te ha mentido?

– Ya vayámonos... – susurro Sakura mientras se acercaba al carro del peliplata. Kakashi intento acercarse a ella, decirle algo para que no piense lo peor de él, pero sintió a Gai tomarlo del hombro susurrándole que todo estará bien, que le dé tiempo, Kakashi suspiro y se dirigió a sacar el seguro del carro. Pero en eso, varias camionetas Toyota Tacoma que venían a toda velocidad se estacionaban a sus costados y a sus espaldas de ellos.

Salieron varias personas con armas, Kakashi y Gai no se quedaron atrás, pero, eran quince contra dos, gran desventaja. El Hatake estaba pensando cómo salir de esa, su prodigiosa mente diseñaba la ruta menos letal. Pero un grito logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

– ¡KAKASHI...! – La mirada del peliplata fue directo al grito. Habían atrapado a Sakura, le pusieron un pañuelo en su cara para callar el grito, posiblemente con cloroformo, porque vio cómo se quedaba sin fuerzas poco a poco. Intento ir por ella, pero empezaron los disparos en ambos sentidos a quema ropa. Una gran distracción para irse del mismo modo en que llegaron.

– Tengo que ir por ella… – Kakashi se paró y se propuso a prender su carro para poner en marcha el rescate

– No puedes ir tu solo y enfrentarte a todos los Uchiha...

– ¡No voy a dejar que este sola con esos locos! – Gritó asustado Kakashi interrumpiendo lo que diría Gai – Tu sabes perfectamente lo que serían capaz de hacerle… lo menos letal es golpearla… sin mencionar otras cosas en los que se especializan los Uchihas…

– Traumas psicológicos mediante el condicionamiento operante* saben jugar con la mente...

– ¿Sabiendo eso quieres que la deje?...

– No, vamos junto a todos nuestro nuestros aliados. Sí veamos hacer la guerra, lo vamos hacer bien.

Se reunieron con Genma, Asuma, Izumo, Yamato y Kurenai, aquellos eran amigos desde la infancia de otras familias muy poderosas, todos ya habían tenido roces con los Uchiha, y ahora lo pagarían. Muy caro. Estuvieron de acuerdo con ayudarlo, cuando escucharon la historia de Sakura, él y sobre la obsesión de Sasuke, perder la cabeza en este negocio era común, el poder puede ser un arma de doble filo pero si te metías con un miembro de la alianza Konoha, lo pagabas caro. Su amigo por fin había abierto su corazón y ningún demente iba a volverlo a cerrarlo. Todos sacaron su repertorio, muchas armas fueron puestas en la maletera y cada uno de los integrantes cargaba por lo menos tres armas semi automáticas y dos armas de corto alcanze: cuchillos y nudillos.

**¡La guerra comienza!**

– –

Condicionamiento operante negativo (castigo): Proporcionar un estímulo negativo al sujeto para disminuir la posibilidad que la conducta o acción ocurra de nuevo.

_Disculpen la demora pero no eh tenido mucha inspiración, prometo que los últimos dos capítulos serán mucho más insteresantes._

_Un beso grande para todos_


	10. Sakura

**Sakura**

– ¿Ha soltado algo de información?

– Oh, Sasuke, sinceramente con toda mi experiencia nunca vi a una chica que sea tan... "interesante". Ha pasado por fuego, agua, electricidad y no ha gritado… apenas ha soltado pequeños quejidos.

– Sí, es alguien muy especial...

– Quisiera subir de nivel, tengo pensado inaugurar la nevera con ella...

– ¿Que dices Sakura? Ríndete y detendré esto que Ibiki está haciéndote...

– K-Kakashi va a matarte... – Sakura observo a Sasuke de manera desafiante y le escupió.

– Empieza Ibiki – Y sin esperar más salió de la habitación mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro, _su plan estaba saliendo tal cual lo había pensado... _fue interrumpido al sentir una explosión que retumbo en toda la casa, volvió a sonreír aun con más ganas– _Al fin llegaste Kakashi…_

–.–

– ¡Oí! ¿Qué paso con esa puerta? – Gritó Genma a lo lejos después de salir volando cuando intento derribar la puerta principal de los Uchiha con una bazuca.

– ¡Ya casi! ¡Dale uno más Genma! – Izumo con Genma eran los encargados de _abrir _la puerta para que sus aliados, _Los Shibonis,_ pasaran. Los restantes cubrían al dúo, ya que después de la explosión, no tan notoria, muchos Uchiha salieron para defender su casa.

¡BOOOM!

Otra explosión retumbó en la residencia, de pronto se observó como la gran puerta se venía abajo nublando su visión por el polvo. El grupo de Kakashi entró a la residencia golpeando a los desprevenidos residentes, aprovechando la falta de visión, fue fácil avanzar unos cuantos metros, solo eran unos cuantos que disparaban, no tenían refuerzos... o eso pensaban, hasta que aparecieron dos jóvenes delante de ellos: Un peliplata que poseía una hoz y un pelinegro con una máscara, esté último tenía dos látigos de electricidad.

– Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar Asuma, Genma, Izumo...

– Hidan... Kakuzu... – susurraron los tres mencionados al mismo tiempo. Hace un año, los cinco se habían enfrentado por diferencias al hacer negocios, dejando derrotados al trío aliado de los Hatake.

– Shinobis... avancen, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos – Asuma el mayor de los tres se puso en posición de pelea mostrando sus nudillos llenos de sangre. Hoy sería su venganza.

– Esta vez te convertirás en mi sacrificio para Jashin-sama, Asuma...

–.–

– ¿Kakashi, crees que estén bien?...

– Deberían preocuparse por ustedes ¿No lo crees, Itachi-san? – Kisame interrumpió a Gai mientras salía junto a la más grande leyenda de los Uchiha.

– Mierda... Así nunca llegaré a ella...

– Kakashi adelántate... Yo junto con Yamato y Kurenai los detendremos, los refuerzos no tardarán en llegar.

– Pero...

– Confía en nosotros... ¡Anda! Tienes que ir a detener a Sasuke.

Kakashi sintió, y siguió su camino adentrándose en la casa Uchiha, se encontró con algunos que intentaron detenerlo pero él era altamente superior, no hicieron más que atrasarlo unos segundos. Varios estruendos pararon su búsqueda, al parecer sus amigos no lo estaban pasándolo tan bien, se maldijo internamente y volvió a correr. Luego de unos minutos corriendo paró en seco sobre una puerta metálica al escuchar unos leves quejidos, apenas con todo el ruido que había lo pudo distinguir y se apresuró a ingresar.

_Su sangre se congelo por un instante. Se quedó inmóvil, su respiración se dificultó, sus orbes negros se agrandaron y puso una mueca de horror._

_Con rapidez se acercó. Ella estaba congelada, su respiración era lenta igual que sus latidos, rápidamente Kakashi se quitó su casaca, y la abrazo para transmitirle calor ¿Cómo puede existir un ser humano tan vil y despiadado?_

_Las manos de Sakura fueron amarradas tan fuerte que la soga corto la piel de las muñecas, no obstante, también la colgaron en un gancho totalmente desnuda, en su piel blanca podían verse heridas de pinzas, presentaba quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado, contusiones y eso no era lo peor... Oh no..._

_La colgaron ahí con dos mangueras a su costado, cada determinado tiempo esta echaba agua en su cuerpo haciéndola sentir un dolor inimaginable, haciéndola sentir como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente... _

–.–

¡Feliz día de la madre!

Espero que la pasen muy bonito junto a sus familias, un abrazo a todos ya nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ;) Les mando muchos besos y vibras.

-Summer


	11. Decisiones

Kakashi se quitó rápidamente la ropa que tenía en la parte superior, y apego el cuerpo de Sakura a su pecho, su calor corporal ayudo a regular un poco la lenta respiración de la joven. Cuando supo que estaba más controlada la vistió, la cargo y recorrió unos pocos dormitorios hasta encontrar un baño.

– Ka…kashi

– Sakura – Se arrodillo en la loza del baño y la abrazo con más fuerza – Lo siento Sakura… – Ella puso la mano en su mejilla y le sonrió con la poca fuerza que tenía, una sonrisa que transmitía que todo estaría bien y que ya no pasaría nada malo – Cariño, **todo va a estar bien** pero tienes que escucharme, te meteré a la bañera, tiene agua caliente… al principio sentirás incomodidad por tu cuerpo pero necesito que entres en calor al menos necesito que puedas pararte, necesitamos salir de este lugar.

Kakashi la puso en la tina y le agarro la mano esperando que puedan cumplirse los quince minutos necesarios para poder moverla, de no ser así podría empezar a ir perdiendo el conocimiento hasta caer en la muerte.

– ¡C-cuidado! – Kakashi alzo la vista rápidamente y atrás de él estaba Sasuke con una navaja, lo pudo esquivar dando una voltereta hacía la izquierda sin problemas y se puso en posición de ataque sacando también su arma pero... para lograr esquivar su ataque tuvo que separarse de Sakura. Ahora ella se encontraba atrás del Uchiha.

– Sabía que vendrías por ella...

– No te hubieras desesperado, iba a ir por ti muy pronto...

Un silencio se pronunció en la habitación que solo era roto por la respiración de Sakura. Sasuke fue el primero en moverse para atacar, empezó con un golpe directo que Kakashi pudo detener fácilmente pero no pudo prever el segundo golpe que fue directo a su estómago, lo dejó sin aire por un corto tiempo, se repuso para agarrar al Uchiha por los hombros y empujarlo hacia la pared y darle una ráfaga de golpes en la cara y en el tórax.

En una ráfaga de golpes, Kakashi se acercó mucho a Sasuke, y este último calculó y agarro al peli plata por el cuello y su rodilla dio el golpe que lo aturdió. El Uchiha aprovecho y se lanzó encima del peli plata y con una maniobra rápida lo tuvo en el suelo ahorcándolo. Kakashi en peleas siempre fue superior a Sasuke, siempre le ganaba sus peleas, él era como una maquina asesina pero no podía concentrarse... ese monstruo estaba muy cerca de Sakura, sí Sasuke quisiera atacarla sabia él nunca llegaría a tiempo para detenerlo. Tenía que terminar con esto lo más rápido posible.

Usando la gravedad y la fuerza que el Uchiha estaba haciendo logro separarse de la llave e inmovilizarlo, Kakashi iba atacar al codo para reducir su nivel de ataque y defensa, se puso en posición fetal y aprisiono el brazo de su oponente entre los propios doblándolo y eso no era todo, el cuello del Uchiha estaba en las piernas de Kakashi, ambas partes recibían un daño considerable. Pero eso también era una clara desventaja, su pantorrilla estaba con fácil acceso a Sasuke y este aprovecho para morderla. La pantorrilla es una de las zonas más blandas en la pierna del ser humano y un golpe puede hacer sentir mucho dolor.

Kakashi tuvo que soltarlo, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de volver a pararse algo golpeo su cabeza. Sasuke había tenido una revolver escondido en sus ropas y cuando lo vio con la guardia baja lo golpeo con el mango aturdiéndolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

– Kakashi... – Sakura quiso ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer dentro de la bañera.

– Te confiaste Hatake... ¿En serio creíste que podías tomar lo que es mío y no pagar las consecuencias? – Sasuke volvió a golpear a Kakashi para que no pudiera levantarse, tenía la oportunidad de acabarlo y no iba a desaprovecharla – Y tú... – Se acercó a Sakura y se arrodillo para estar a la altura de la tina.

– ¡Aléjate de ella, Sasuke!

– ¡Él es peor que yo! Asesino a muchas personas y te ha mentido desde que te conoce... y tú... sigues a su lado – Apretó más su mano al mango de la pistola, se paró justo al frente de Sakura y la agarro de los cabellos haciéndola que se pare – ¿Acaso aun no te ha quedado claro?... Te lo demostrare... – La hizo salir de la tina, y callo de rodillas al piso mientras que Sasuke seguía agarrándola de sus cabellos para que observara a Kakashi, con la otra mano alzo el revólver y apunto a su cabeza.

– ¡SASUKE NO!...

– Miéntele... Dile que todo va a estar bien.


	12. Jefe

– Miéntele... Dile que todo va a estar bien.

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies, estaba a más de cinco pasos para alcanzarla y por más veloz que fuera nunca llegaría a tiempo para detener ese disparo, su boca se abrió un par de veces pero no logro pronunciar nada, el miedo se apoderaba de él, hace mucho tiempo no sentía algo así.

– ¡Díselo! – Sasuke volvió a gritar y Kakashi subió su mirada para encontrar los ojos verdes de Sakura, su mirada aún transmitía tranquilidad y hacía calmar los sus miedos. Ella sonrió dulcemente y Kakashi soltó unas lágrimas _¿Cómo podía sonreír como si en verdad todo fuera a estar bien? Le estaban apuntando con una puta arma._

– Sakura... – Su voz de cortó cuando termino de pronunciar su nombre, más lagrimas cayeron, no quería perderla... No así – Y-yo...

– Lo sé, cariño... Tranquilo... Yo también te amo...

Y en ese instante todo paso en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, Sasuke levantando el arma mientras que su mirada se volvía cada vez más sombría y se escondía entre sus cabellos, Kakashi no tardo en pararse para intentar detenerlo, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado... lento. Estaba a unos dos pasos cuando escucho un disparó... se congeló, su respiración se paró igual que su corazón. Hasta que...

– ¡Ya llegue dattebayo!

Naruto había llegado unos segundos antes que Sasuke presionara el gatillo, el rubio le disparó en el brazo para que soltara el arma. Seguido de eso noqueo a Sasuke rápidamente para que no volviera a pararse hasta que salieran de ese hi Kakashi se acercó para recoger a Sakura, ella le sonrió.

– Te dije que todo estaría bien... – Sakura acaricio dulcemente la mejilla de Kakashi mientras él la cargaba al estilo nupcial – ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces acá? – Sakura al fin poso su mirada en su compañero. _¿Acaso él también...?_

– Kakashi-sensei y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, es un gran aliado de mis padres, aparte que me entreno de pequeño.

– Más tarde tenemos una reunión familiar, tenemos que irnos ahora.

Kakashi pasó el brazo de Sakura por atrás de su cuello para servir de soporte y salieron de ese cuarto. Tenían que encontrar a los demás y ayudarlos. Naruto había dicho que muchos de ellos estaban cerca de la sala principal de la mansión y que él los iba a guiar. No paso mucho cuando se toparon con el primer grupo de sus amigos: Eran Genma e Izumo. Iban gritándose, algo golpeados pero nada grave.

– ¡Kakashi! – Gritó Genma mientras le daba la mano a Naruto y a Sakura.

– Genma, me alegra que no estés muerto ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Están todos bien?

– ¡Ja! Que gracioso Hatake... Los demás están bien, un poco lastimados, están resistiendo en la sala principal, nosotros los venimos a buscar, Kurenai nos mandó esto para Sakura.

Genma le entrego un pantalón junto con una chompa para que Sakura pueda cubrirse, se cambió rápidamente y fueron a donde se encontraban los demás. La sala del complejo Uchiha estaba echa un caos. Las paredes con huecos de los disparos, el piso de cerámica blanca estaba bañada con sangre y uno que otro cuerpo lo adornaba, sus amigos se encontraban detrás de una barra protegiéndose.

– Ya era hora que llegarán, tenemos que irnos, cada vez llegan más y más... No podremos aguantar... – Asuma estaba agitado sosteniendo de un brazo a Yamato que se encontraba con varias heridas y manchas de sangre en su ropa. Kakashi volvió a observar la escena, más Uchihas llegaban haciendo imposible la retirada. Observó a Sakura, ella también analizaba la situación y por su expresión sabía lo que podría pasar, lo tomó de la mano fuertemente y volvió a mostrarle una sonrisa.

– Juntos hasta el final – Fue lo único que Kakashi necesitaba para intentar volver a cruzar todo el purgatorio. Todos se miraron y entendieron la señal... Sea cuál sea el resultado, pelearían hasta el final... Sin rendirse y sim someterse a los Uchihas. Cuando estaban avanzando, haciendo frente al mini ejército de la sala... _alguien entro a la sala._

– ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO ACÁ?! – La multitud se abrió dejando ver al individuo que había gritado, todos se quedaron pasmados... Él recién llegado observó detenidamente y se quedó quieto cuando diviso a un peli plata – ¿Hatake, me puede decir que estás haciendo?

Había entrado directo al infierno, ahora las posibilidades de sobrevivir se convertían en a cero con _él. _Kakashi alzo la vista y pudo ver al hombre moreno. Se quedó mudo... lo único que llego a pronunciar fue su nombre.

– Madara-sama...


	13. Desconocido

– Madara-sama...

Todos se quedaron tiesos como estatuas, era muy conocida la ira del líder Uchiha y ahora ellos habían destruido su casa. Madara con el ceño fundido camino hacia su familia con un porte autoritario y se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ellos. Kakashi aprovecho este movimiento para enviar a Sakura hasta atrás junto con Kurenai y Gai que no tardaron en esconderla.

– ¿Y bien Kakashi? – Madara volteo a verlo y contra todo pronóstico Kakashi se adelantó unos pasos, Sakura quiso ir junto con él para que no se acercara a Madara, su instinto presentía algo malo pero fue detenida por sus dos guardaespaldas. Cuando el peli plata estuvo a punto de darle una explicación detallada de lo que había pasado, Madara levanto su mano dándole una señal de que espere – Sasuke... – todos voltearon a verlo, estaba sangrando y bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con Madara presente seguro todo saldría como él quería – ¿Se puede saber porque ambos han destruido mi casa?

– Porque tu _aliado_ se ha robado algo que me pertenece – Madara le mando una mirada con una ceja alzada al Hatake, quería una explicación, se había ido de vacaciones tan solo una semana y cuando vuelve... encuentra todo un desastre, definitivamente esto le daba más dolor de cabeza del que ya tenía.

– Ella no es tuya, Sasuke... – Ahora fue el turno de Madara de abrir sus ojos como platos..._"ella"..._ _"¡ELLA!"._ Alzo la mano para callar a ambos, la vena de su frente ya había aparecido. Un silencio apareció por la sala y solo era roto por las pisadas de Madara, estaba caminando muy tranquilamente observando a todos a su alrededor buscando a la misteriosa joven que hacía que los dos poderosos jóvenes se pelearan como niños de tres años.

Hasta que algo llamó su atención, entre tanto negro, marrón y gris había una cabellera que nunca antes había visto... y si la había visto la hubiera reconocido en un instante, ese color no es nada común. Atrás de dos integrantes de _Shinobis _se encontraba una melena rosada, y aunque trataban de taparla con mucho esfuerzo, el simple hecho de ser rosa resaltaba. Madara se acercó con paso firme hasta la joven. La observo y ella le devolvió la mirada, estaba con algunos moretones visibles, Ibiki se había entretenido muy bien con ella. Le iba a preguntar muchas cosas pero un grito proveniente de la puerta lo callo.

– ¡Por dios, Madara!... ¿¡Apenas llegamos y ya hiciste un baño de sangre!? – Un hombre de tez morena y cabello marrón apareció gritando en la sala mientras se acercaba al jefe Uchiha. Senju Hashirama, el primer jefe mafioso de Japón, el aliado y mejor amigo _autoproclamado_ de Uchiha Madara. Los que estaban en la dirección por donde caminaba se apartaron dejando al descubriendo tanto a su amigo como a Sakura. Hashirama paro en seco mientras veía a la chica, no sabían porque pero el ambiente pareció tensarse más de lo que antes estaba, muchos huyeron, algunos menos afortunados empezaron a desmayarse por el aire pesado que los rodeaba. Pero nadie... absolutamente nadie se esperó que el gran Hashirama hiciera lo siguiente...

.

._Silencio._

.

– ¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! – Hashirama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba abrazandola fuertemente mientras apretaba y restregaba su mejilla contra la pálida de Sakura, todos a su alrededor abrían los ojos a más no poder con solo una pregunta en la cabeza: "_¿Qué carajos pasaba acá?"_

– ¿H-Hashirama-sama?

-.-.-

Lamento hacer este capítulo corto pero eh tenido presentación de proyectos, exposiciones, etc y ahorita estoy en caos total. Espero que les guste. Muchos besitos y saludos a todos.

-Summer


	14. Hashirama y Madara

– ¿H-Hashirama-sama? – Por el gran abrazo que el Senju le daba apenas pudo soltar aquella palabra. La atmosfera de asfixia y pesadez fue reemplazada por un ambiente donde se esparcían rosas flotantes alrededor de ambos.

– ¿Sakura, de donde lo conoces?– Kakashi y Madara con caras curiosas e incomodas se acercaron un poco más al dúo que aún permanecía abrazado.

.

_Sakura..._

_Sa ku ra_

_¡SAKURA!_

_._

_Y ahí el tiempo se detuvo para Madara. Ese nombre lo conocía a la perfección, había escuchado sobre ella muchísimas veces por Hashirama y hasta la había conocido cuando apenas era una niña de dos años. Esa pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa que lo desafió con la mirada y le dijo que poseía una cara de estreñido aun cuando él había puesto una cara que a cualquiera asustaría... Esa **mocosa**_ _fue la segunda persona, aparte de Hashirama, en hacerlo reír a carcajadas... No pudo evitar preguntarse._

_¿Qué hubiera pasado con ella sí no se hubiera ido de viaje por diez años?_

.

– Hashirama-sama es el director y médico del orfanato donde crecí, él me cuido de pequeña y me inculcó la pasión a la medicina... ¡Oh! y también es un profesor de la universidad.

– Sakura-chan ¿Por qué estas acá? ¿Qué te ha pasado? Luces muy mal... – Hashirama deshizo el abrazo y la agarro por los hombros, tenía una mirada preocupada. Sakura no tuvo que explicar mucho, su mirada se posó en Sasuke. Y contó lo que había pasado desde el inicio. Madara solo puso su mirada enojada en su familiar _¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a tanto? Ella ya había tomado su decisión y aun así... _La ira recorría a Madara y más cuando involucraba ahora a su autoproclamado y escandaloso amigo, su vena de enojo crecía más y Hashirama no se le veían los ojos, apretaba los puños sin decir nada, cuando Sakura finalizo, el castaño miró a Madara.

Con paso firme avanzo hasta Sasuke, mientras este seguía con cara de victoria.

**¡PLAFFFF!**

El peli negro menor se tomó la mejilla derecha y lentamente volvió a mirar hacia adelante, Madara le había tirado una bofetada. Una bofetada para ellos era la mayor deshonra.

– ¡Que mierda tienes en la cabeza! Pensé que habías centrado cabeza luego de lo que paso con Karin y Sarada... Pero veo que me equivoqué, llegar al extremo de hacerle esto a Sakura... ¡Una chica que ni siquiera sabía de esto! Eres una vergüenza para los Uchihas... Nuestro apellido es demasiado para un ser insignificante como tú – Sasuke siguió observando desafiante a Madara, hasta que se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran en serio, con esas palabras lo desterraban por completo de la familia, agachó la mirada y se quedó quieto – Kakashi... Sakura... Son libres de hacer lo que les plazca, la familia Uchiha no volverá a molestarlos y seremos aliados indefinidamente.

Todos los _Shinobis _se abrazaron con pasión, podrían respirar tranquilos sabiendo que seguirían con vida, que al parecer el serio y aterrador jefe de los Uchihas no era como todos lo describían, menos con el Senju al costado. Kakashi y Sakura también se abrazaron, eran libres o bueno ella lo era, no volvería a acosarla, a molestarla en el lugar que fuera y mucho menos a aislarla del mundo como lo había hecho… después de tanto tiempo de estar bajo la sombra de Sasuke ella podía estar tranquila. Hashirama se unió al abrazo jalando a un incómodo Madara. Para posteriormente arrinconarse deprimido al recibir un golpe de su amigo.

Hashirama les dijo a todos los implicados que vayan para la parte trasera de la misión, es ahí donde tenía un consultorio equipado para poder curar todas las heridas echas en la riña que tuvieron. Todos fueron saliendo del salón ya sin darle importancia a un humillado Sasuke que seguía arrodillado en el piso al no poder con las palabras de Madara.

Que grabe error.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Sasuke se paró a una velocidad increíble y tomo por el cuello a Sakura y la apego a él, su brazo derecho lo apretó a su cuello para que no huyera y con la izquierda apuntaba un revolver justo en su pecho.

– Esto aún no ha acabado – susurro Sasuke y al mismo tiempo le quitaba con su dedo el seguro del arma.


	15. Disparo

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Sasuke se paró a una velocidad increíble y tomo por el cuello a Sakura y la apego a él, su brazo derecho lo apretó a su cuello para que no huyera y con la izquierda apuntaba un revolver justo en su pecho.

– Esto aún no ha acabado – susurro Sasuke y al mismo tiempo le quitaba con su dedo el seguro del arma.

Kakashi junto con Hashirama y Madara eran los únicos que quedaban en el gran salón, intentaron acercarse a Sasuke al fin de cuentas era tres contra uno pero el Uchiha mayor los detuvo al ver cómo mientras más se aproximaban Sasuke más apretaba el gatillo.

– Esto es lo que pasará... – Sasuke hablo con voz autoritaria, tenía lo que quería entre brazos y mientras este ella al frente no serán capaces de hacer ni un movimiento – Ninguno de ustedes se acercara a nosotros.

– Sabes que no te dejaremos irte con ella ¿Verdad? Reacciona... ella es feliz con Kakashi... nunca te amará – Madara hizo presente su seria y aterradora voz, él jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a esa chica.

– Oh... sí que lo harán – Apretó más el arma en su pecho haciendo temblar a los presentes – Dan un paso en falso... ella muere, se acercan tan solo un poco más... ella muere, nos sigues cuando salgamos de acá... ella muere... me tiras la shuriken que está en tu mano Kakashi... ella muere. ¿Quedo claro?

Un silencio se propago por la habitación, solo se podían escuchar la respiración de los presentes y la gran aceleración que sus corazones pasaban. ¿Así tenía que terminar todo? Kakashi nunca pudo salvar a alguien, ni a su padre que fue vencido por la depresión, a su amigo que después de aquel accidente de auto no volvió a ser el mismo por perder a Rin y se vengó de él de la peor forma posible y ahora venía esa chica... Llego a su vida sin que él lo pidiera y cuando más alejaba a la gente de él, solo quería emborracharse hasta tener un coma etílico ese día... pero no se arrepentía...

La pareja se miró, Sakura al principio tenía una cara pensativa, pero de ahí cambió... Kakashi no entendía cómo podía estar con una cara tan serena… como no puede asustarle ser apuntada con el arma. Sabía que Sakura solo pensaba en que él estuviera bien pero… El silencio fue roto por Sasuke.

– Tienes razón, ella nunca me amará a mí si tú sigues vivo.

**Y ahí todo el mundo de Kakashi se vino abajo.**

No podía respirar, su respiración empezó a ser honda, el tiempo empezó a pasar lento… sus ojos negros enfocaron el rostro de Sakura, estaba tranquilo como si no tuviera miedo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella le mando una sonrisa angelical, esas sonrisas que ella ponía cuando él iba a verla o le daba alguna sorpresa romántica… sus ojos se dilataron y sus parpados de abrieron a más no poder al ver que los labios de su amor se movían susurrando.

_Si con esto puedo salvarte, todo estará bien...te amo Kakashi... y perdóname..._

Un fuerte disparó retumbo por toda la casa y siguió el sonido de los cuerpos cayendo al piso. Los tres hombres con sus caras de sorpresa corrieron hacia ellos, aun no podían creer lo que habpntentaba detener el sangrado de su pecho.

_Desde que Sasuke la amenazo con el arma sabia que era lo que pasaría, él no se quedaría tranquilo... no mientras el hombre que ella amaba siguiera vivo, no tuvo miedo... ni mucho menos dudo, se despidió de la mejor forma que pudo para no levantar sospechas._

_Sakura fue lo suficientemente rápida para agarrar con sus dos manos el arma que sostenía Sasuke para amenazarla antes de que apuntara a Kakashi y sin pensarlo, ni esperar más tiempo disparo sabiendo muy bien que la bala los iba a traspasar a ambos, no quería que Kakashi salga herido_.

Sintió como poco a poco sus fuerzas se le iban, la visión se iba perdiendo... veía borroso pero al menos lo veía a él... a su querido peli plata.

"No te vayas"

"Estarás bien... resiste"

"Te amo"

Era lo ultimo que escucho de Kakashi antes de perder el conocimiento


	16. Abismo

Perspectiva de Sakura

**_"Quédate conmigo"_**

_Esa voz..._

_Yo la conozco... me llama... y quiero abrir los ojos pero los siento pesados, siento que se fuerzas se van mi cuerpo; y el dolor cada vez se va centrando en el inicio de mi abdomen y como el agua se va expandiendo... un dolor que no había sentido antes... recorre mi cuerpo y hasta el músculo más pequeño lo siente._

_También empiezo a sentir frío... por mis manos recorre una brisa que me congela pero... no se detiene ahí sube por mi brazo hasta mi hombro y de ahí se expande hacia el resto de mi cuerpo. Percibo como mis pulmones empiezan a detenerse... mi respiración esta lenta... y cada vez siento que entra en mi menos aire... y me siento aterrada, más cuando me doy cuenta del ritmo de mi corazón ¿Por qué esta tan lento? ¿Por qué se está bajando cada vez más su ritmo?_

_Tengo miedo... ¿Acá terminará todo?_

_•••_

**_"Sakura..."_**

**_"...Despierta por favor..."_**

**_"Te necesito"_**

_Kakashi... quiero verlo... quiero abrazarlo... pero aunque quiero abrir los ojos no puedo, no tengo la fuerza... me siento aun débil pero puedo escuchar todo lo de mi entorno... puedo escuchar a Naruto hablarme sobre Ichiraku, que cuando despierte y salga de acá me invitara todo el ramen que deseé... escucho a Madara darle apoyo a Hashirama, lo escucho decir que soy muy fuerte y que saldré adelántate pero... no siento que sea así... conozco mi cuerpo y no es por ser pesimista pero… siento que... siento que no volveré a ver la luz del día. Y al final esta Kakashi… lo escucho casi todo el día, me cuenta de cómo van las cosas ahora que no estoy, que hace en su día aparte de quedarse conmigo y sobre lo mucho que me extraña… su voz me tranquiliza… me da fuerzas para seguir pensando que volveré a ver su loco cabello gris…_

_•••_

**_"Te esperaré"_**

**_"Te amo"_**

_No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que sucedió lo de Sasuke... puede que mucho, no lo sé pero aún sigo escuchando su voz… el de todos, no se han ido… ellos aún no se han rendido y yo menos. Pero hace no mucho al raro ocurrió…_

_Al inicio solo había oscuridad, escuchaba sus voces como un eco, pero ... apareció una luz__... me asuste, parecía esa típica luz que hablan en las películas cuando un personaje muere y tengo miedo... ¿Sí esta es la forma en la cual mi cuerpo y mi mente me dicen que ya no podré seguir adelante? Ya esperé en la oscuridad mucho tiempo... n__o me quiero ir, quiero volver a ver el mundo y a las personas que amo... pero puede ser la única forma_... no conozco otra salida.

_•••_


	17. Epílogo

**EPILOGO**

_Al ir hacia la luz pude observar cómo está se alejaba, liberaba todo y mis parpados dejaron de pesarme, me sentí más ligera pero con fuerzas, empecé a ver un color rojo, algo así como el atardecer… me molestaba mucho, sentir como si me ardiera, intenté buscar el origen de aquella luz y cuando menos lo esperé… ¡Abrí los ojos!_

_Podía observar a mi alrededor todo borroso, no percibía imágenes claras ni siquiera podía distinguir en donde me encontraba, me sentía mareada y sobre todo sentía un peso a mi costado izquierdo… con toda la poca fuerza que poseía fui volteando mi cabeza hasta que lo vi… estaba recostado en la cama, sus brazos acomodados para que haya podido dormir mientras agarraba mi mano._

– Ka… kashi… _– Él seguía a mi lado… seguía esperándome a pesar de todo lo que paso y no podía estar más feliz por ello, quise despertarlo no podía moverme mucho así que con toda las fuerzas que reuní en ese momento le apreté lo más fuerte que pude la mano._

-.-

_Apenas podía conciliar el sueño, habían sido unas semanas muy difíciles para todos… no podía verla postrada pero me quedaba junto a ella mañana, tarde y noche… con la esperanza de que ella abriera los ojos y que yo sea lo primero que vea. Me dijeron que tenía que continuar, que comiera, saliera, que me distrajera por lo menos un segundo… que no todo era ella… pero mi mundo dejo de girar cuando ella no volvió a abrir los ojos. Había sido una noche y una mañana muy larga… decidí dormir junto a ella como todos los días en los últimos 2 meses._

_No quiero abrir los ojos pero algo me desconcierta… siento una presión en mi mano… pensé en ese mismo instante que seguro era de una de esas enfermeras… molestaban solo una vez y luego se iban… pero esta vez fue diferente. No dejaba de ser constante…_

_Cuando me sentí incomodo, abrí los ojos para pedirle que me dejara tranquilo… pero no encontré a una enfermera a mi costado…_

_Sus ojos estaban semi-abiertos… Mi respiración se detuvo y observe todo lo que viví con ella paso frente a mí… mi pecho empezó a arder… mi cara a deformarse y mis ojos a dolerme y arder… no pude evitar poner a llorar. Y sin esperar un segundo más y con lágrimas en los ojos me lance a abrazarla y por nada en el mundo quise soltarla._

_Ella iba a estar bien…_

_No se iba a volver a ir._

_Iba a permanecer a mi lado._

_Y no podía estar más feliz por eso._

_La amo y ella a mí._

_Y a pesar de los malos y buenos momentos quiero permanecer junto a ella por todo el tiempo que tengamos… No importa de donde venga o lo que haya hecho, siempre y cuando me nos amemos._

**FIN**


End file.
